1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for forming an image using a plurality of display elements, an image display method for the image display apparatus, an image display program for the image display method and a computer readable recording medium having the image display program recorded therein.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, various image display apparatuses have been developed as those for forming an image on a plane. For example, an example of such a conventional image display apparatus will be described with reference to FIGS. 22 and 23.
FIG. 22 is a diagram showing a configuration of a conventional image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-100632 and FIG. 23 is a timing chart of the image display apparatus shown in FIG. 22.
As shown in FIGS. 22 and 23, when the number of pixels of a display panel 2201 increases, a transfer rate of a data signal 2223 rises accordingly.
Thus, in the conventional image display apparatus, a transmission line of the data signal 2223 and a shift register in a data side drive circuit 2224 are required to operate at a high speed.
As a method of solving the above-mentioned requirement for high-speed operation, a configuration shown in FIGS. 24 and 25 is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-100632. FIG. 24 is a diagram of a conventional image display apparatus and FIG. 25 is a timing chart of the image display apparatus shown in FIG. 24.
As shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, it is an object of this image display apparatus to divide a data signal 2423 to store the divided signals in a recording circuit unit 2404 and forward luminance data 1 to 4 (2416 to 2419) in parallel and simultaneously, thereby reducing operation speeds of a transmission line of the luminance data and a shift register.
In addition, as shown in the timing chart of FIG. 25, the image display apparatus is configured to display data for one scan wiring after completing transfer of the entire data. As a configuration for realizing such an operation, a method called a double buffer is conceivable. The method uses two sets of storage circuits equivalent to a data capacity for one scan wiring as a storing device for one scan wiring, stores data in one set of storage circuits during one scanning period and stores data in the next set of storage circuits while forwarding the data stored in the preceding storage circuits during the next scanning period.
On the other hand, as an example of another conventional image display apparatus, there is an image display apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,604. The image display apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,604 will be described with reference to FIGS. 26 and 27. FIG. 26 is a diagram of the image display apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,604 and FIG. 27 is a timing chart of the image display apparatus shown in FIG. 26.
The image display apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,604 is a display apparatus for displaying colors in a color sequential manner, in which timing is inputted in a control unit 2614 and data is inputted in a memory 2612.
Then, the image display apparatus uses a row driver 2620, a column driver 2618 and an anode power supply 2616 to control a field display 2622 to thereby display an image. A capacity for two sets of storage circuits that are required as a double buffer is cut down in this image display apparatus.